Vérité
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Alya ne refusait jamais une interview surprise de la part de Ladybug. Même lorsqu'il était tard et que l'héroïne à pois débarquait à la fenêtre d'une Alya fatiguée, la journaliste trouvait toujours l'énergie pour dégainer son téléphone et lui poser un milliers de questions. Mais pas cette fois-ci.


**Titre : **Vérité  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux !

**Résumé :** Alya ne refusait jamais une interview surprise de la part de Ladybug. Même lorsqu'il était tard et que l'héroïne à pois débarquait à la fenêtre d'une Alya fatiguée, la journaliste trouvait toujours l'énergie pour dégainer son téléphone et lui poser un milliers de questions. Mais pas cette fois-ci.

* * *

Marinette était attablée à son bureau et finissait ses devoirs sous la supervision de Tikki, elle-même assise sur la souris d'ordinateur de sa propriétaire et qui balançait distraitement ses petites jambes dans l'air. Mais bien vite, la créature divine remarqua que son élue perdait le fil de sa concentration et cela se solda par un grondement de frustration ainsi qu'un froncement de sourcils de la part de cette dernière.

« Ça va, Marinette ? », demanda finalement Tikki.

« Je m'inquiète pour Alya », soupira la concernée en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise roulante. « Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, même aujourd'hui... »

En effet, Alya était arrivée en cours exténuée, des poches sous les yeux et pensive. Lorsque Marinette l'avait tout de suite interrogée, son amie avait répondue qu'elle avait bosser toute la nuit sur le Ladyblog et qu'elle irait mieux le lendemain. La fille du boulanger n'avait rien rétorquer de plus, comprenant mieux que quiconque ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir -même si ce n'était pas pourquoi les mêmes raisons, et avait seulement frotter son dos en signe de soutien.

Mais le lendemain, Alya ne semblait pas aller mieux comme elle l'avait promis et cela inquiéta le groupe. Malgré l'insistance de la journaliste qui prétextait avoir beaucoup de choses en tête, surtout avec la semaine remplie de contrôles plus difficile les uns que les autres qu'ils étaient en train de passer, une œillade entre les trois amis suffirent à se passer le message : Ils allaient découvrir ce que cachait Alya.

Nino avait été le premier. Il avait proposé à Alya d'aller manger tous les deux, pour passer un peu de temps en tête à tête. De cette façon, il pourrait essayer de lui soutirer des informations sans qu'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Cependant, Alya avait été très forte pour ne rien laisser échapper et le DJ était revenu bredouille de leur pause déjeuner.

Voyant qu'il avait échoué, Adrien s'était proposé pour être le deuxième, et Nino et Marinette avaient naturellement acceptés. Il avait essayé de remonter le moral à Alya en louant les capacités et le talent de Ladybug -pour le plus grand plaisir de Marinette, mais cela c'était soldé par un sourire pincé et un air presque mélancolique de la part d'Alya. Bien sûr, elle avait répondue par politesse mais elle en parlait avec calme et modération, alors que d'habitude, elle faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme débordant et avait les yeux qui pétillaient.

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec Alya, et Marinette, étant la dernière à tenter sa chance, se jura à elle-même de découvrir ce que c'était.

Malheureusement, Marinette lui avait envoyé un message avant de dîner, et Alya n'avait toujours pas répondue malgré l'heure tardive. Peut-être qu'elle avait mis son téléphone en silencieux, ou qu'elle l'avait posé dans un coin et qu'elle était trop concentré par la mise à jour de son blog pour vérifier ses textos ?

La fille du boulanger soupira en consultant une énième fois son téléphone vide de réponse puis le reposa sur son bureau, avant de s'écarter de son bureau à l'aide de ses bras tendus et de faire pivoter sa chaise roulante de côté, les yeux rivés sur son parquet.

« Marinette ? », appela doucement la voix de Tikki.

« Mmh ? »

« J'ai peut-être une idée. »

« Laquelle ? », répondit-elle par automatisme.

« Et si Ladybug rendait visite à Alya pour une interview surprise ? Peut-être que ça lui remontrait le moral ! Elle serait contente ! », proposa la petite créature, enthousiaste.

« Quoi ?! Attends. Maintenant, tu veux dire ? », s'étonna Marinette en se replaçant correctement devant son bureau et en lançant une œillade à l'horaire de son ordinateur qui affichait déjà 22h30.

« Oui, maintenant. Je sais qu'il est tard mais je pense que ça ferait plaisir à Alya. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première interview surprise que tu fais à cette heure du soir. Même si elle ne t'as pas répondue par message, Alya doit sans doute être encore réveillée. »

« Tu as raison... Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, comme on dit. Mais est-ce que ça ira pour toi ? Tu as encore assez d'énergie pour me transformer ? »

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu oublies que j'ai mangé tout un paquet de cookies aux pépites de chocolat blanc pour ce soir ! », déclara fièrement Tikki en bombant la poitrine.

« Fait gaffe à ne pas attraper une brioche à la place du ventre. », taquina Marinette en tapotant l'abdomen de son Kwami du bout du doigt.

Son geste fit glousser la créature rouge qui se trémoussait sur elle-même puis s'envola pour stationner à quelques centimètres du bureau.

« Allez, on ferait mieux de partir maintenant. »

Marinette hocha gravement la tête en guise de réponse et ne perdit pas de temps. D'une parole magique, elle se transforma en Ladybug, quitta sa chambre par la trappe qui menait à son balcon, et s'envola sur les toits parisiens, déterminée.

Si Marinette ne pouvait pas atteindre Alya, peut-être que Ladybug y arriverait. Même si une part d'elle pensait que ce n'était pas très fair-play d'utiliser son alter-égo de cette façon, c'était la seule option qu'il lui restait. Et sur ce coup-ci, Tikki était celle qui l'avait encouragée.

Après plusieurs pirouettes, sauts périlleux et balancement à l'aide de son yo-yo, l'héroïne arriva à l'appartement d'Alya. Grâce à sa bonne chance -et aussi parce que la blogueuse laissait souvent sa fenêtre de chambre ouverte, Ladybug atterrit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre d'un mouvement souple.

Éclairée seulement par la lumière de son ordinateur, Alya était assise sur son lit. Les bras entourés sur ses genoux qu'elle avait ramenée contre sa poitrine, la métisse semblait avoir la tête dans les nuages et fixait un point dans le vide.

_Bizarre..._, pensa Marinette en fronçant les sourcils, intriguée.

L'héroïne ne sut pas si elle s'était faite remarquer, alors elle préféra attirer tout de même son attention en toquant doucement contre le carreau dans un tintement de verre. La blogueuse sortie de ses rêveries et tressaillit avant de tourner la tête vers la source du bruit.

« Bonsoir, Alya ! », salua gaiement la Coccinelle.

« Ladybug... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je faisais ma patrouille dans le quartier et je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être faire une petite interview ? », demanda Ladybug en souriant aussi chaleureusement que possible.

Alya la regarda l'espace de quelques instants avant de replonger son menton dans ses bras, l'air triste, et de soupirer ouvertement.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire une interview maintenant. Mais merci quand même pour l'intention, Ladybug... »

Woua. Marinette reçue cette réponse comme un vrai coup de poignard.

Parce qu'Alya ne refusait jamais une interview surprise de la part de son idole. Même lorsqu'il était tard et que l'héroïne à pois débarquait à la fenêtre d'une Alya fatiguée, la journaliste trouvait toujours l'énergie pour dégainer son téléphone et lui poser un milliers de questions.

Mais pas cette fois-ci.

Et ça, c'était vraiment très très bizarre.

« Est-ce que... ça va ? », demanda maladroitement Ladybug, une paume tendue vers elle. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette. »

Alors qu'Alya répondait un « Je vais bien », elle fût interrompue par le grincement de sa porte de chambre qui s'entrebâillait lentement, accompagnée d'un rectangle de lumière.

« Etta ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? »,questionna directement Alya.

Marinette était toujours impressionnée par le fait qu'Alya puisse différencier ses sœurs même à leur simple silhouette. La petite fille au teint mate portait un coussin sous le bras et était en train de se gratter une paupière avec son poing tout en marmonnant d'une petite voix quelque chose qui ressemblait au mot « cauchemar ».

« Viens. », encouragea la journaliste en écartant ses bras et en allongeant ses jambes devant elle.

La petite sœur ne se fit pas prier et accouru dans la chambre pour grimper sur son lit, monter sur les jambes de son aînée, et poser sa tête contre sa clavicule pendant que cette dernière enlaça sa petite sœur.

« Tu veux en parler... ? », demanda doucement Alya.

Etta bourdonna tout en secouant négativement la tête et resserra son emprise contre le corps de sa sœur, qui caressa instinctivement le flan de la fillette. C'est à ce moment-là que la petite fille, qui regardait le parquet de la chambre d'Alya, tourna la tête vers l'héroïne à pois et croisa son regard.

« Alya... Je crois que je rêve encore : y'a Ladybug à ta fenêtre. », déclara la petite voix d'Etta.

Cette phrase arracha un micro-sourire à la blogueuse tandis que Ladybug la salua de la main et lui adressa également un sourire. Marinette se permit d'entrer dans la chambre pour abandonner sa position accroupie -qui, au passage, commençait à lui faire un mal de chien. Cependant, elle ne bougea pas de l'endroit où elle était debout et s'adossa au bord de la fenêtre tout en croisant les bras.

« Tu ne rêves pas. J'étais de passage dans le quartier pour une petite interview surprise mais ta grande sœur semble épuisée et ne veut pas que je lui pose des questions ce soir.

« J'peux t'en poser des questions, moi ? », demanda presque naturellement la fillette.

« D'accord mais seulement deux alors, accepta Ladybug. Ok ? »

Etta hocha doucement la tête contre la clavicule de sa grand sœur et resta un court instant silencieuse avant de reprendre directement la parole.

« Est-ce que les super-héros mangent aussi des légumes ? Parce que moi j'aime pas les légumes. Surtout les haricots verts. C'est pas bon. Et maman, elle a dit que même les super-héros mangeaient des légumes, alors je veux savoir si c'est vrai... »

« Je voudrais... » corrigea aussitôt Alya.

« Mmh, si les super-héros mangent des légumes, hein ? », répéta Ladybug, l'index posé sur son menton.

« Voui. »

« Hé bien, oui, ils en mangent », répondit positivement l'héroïne.

« Oh... », lâcha Etta, clairement déçue. « Mais moi j'aime pas les légumes... »

Amusée par sa ténacité, Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de s'avancer jusqu'à la fillette à la peau mate. Elle se mit à sa hauteur et posa ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses.

« Tu sais, moi je déteste les choux de Bruxelles. Mais je me forces à en manger quand même. Parce que sinon, je n'ai pas de forces et je ne peux pas battre les méchants », raconta-t-elle.

\- C'est comme Popeye avec les épinards, Etta », rajouta alors Alya sur un ton plaisantin.

« Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer les légumes, tu sais ? Ce n'est pas un crime. Mais essaie d'en manger quand même un peu », encouragea doucement Ladybug. « Et puis, pense à ta maman : elle doit être triste de voir que tu ne manges pas le repas qu'elle a préparer avec tant d'amour, uniquement pour toi et tes sœurs. »

La concernée sembla méditer sur ses paroles sages et Marinette décida de lui donner un coup de main en lui offrant son petit doigt ganté, muni d'un léger sourire.

« Faisons une promesse toutes les deux : Je promets de manger plus de choux de Bruxelles si toi, en échanges, tu promets de manger plus de haricots verts. D'accord ? »

La fillette resta silencieuse, considérant intérieurement le dilemme que venait de lui proposer l'héroïne à pois. Puis, au bout d'une minute, la voix de la sœur d'Alya s'éleva dans l'air tandis qu'elle tendait, à son tour, son petit doigt vers Ladybug.

« D'accord. », répéta calmement Etta tandis que Ladybug le prit dans le sien et le secoua délicatement.

« Tu avais une deuxième question ? », enchaîna ensuite l'héroïne en récupérant son doigt.

Etta hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et resserra ses petits poings sur la chemise de sa grande sœur, qui caressa automatiquement ses cheveux. Les paupières de la cadette commençaient à se fermer, signe qu'elle allait bientôt se rendormir, mais elle tenue bon et posa sa question d'une voix douce.

« Tu pourras demander à Chat Noir s'il voudra bien se marier avec moi quand je serais plus grande... ? »

Ladybug ne put s'empêcher de roucouler devant l'innocente et adorable question de la petite fille, tandis qu'Alya posait sa joue contre les cheveux de sa petite sœur.

« Bien sûr, compte sur moi pour lui demander », acquiesça Ladybug.

« J'espère qu'il dira oui... », murmura Etta tout en fermant les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la fillette avait les paupières complétement closes et respirait doucement dans les bras d'Alya, le visage serein. La journaliste et l'héroïne la regardèrent sans prononcer un seul mot. Au bout d'un moment qui semblait une éternité, la voix d'Alya atteignit les oreilles de Ladybug.

« Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre... », chuchota-t-elle.

Elle souleva délicatement le corps de sa petite sœur endormie, glissa sur le côté de son lit tout en se relevant sans tanguer, et sortit de sa chambre, peu soucieuse d'avoir les pied nus.

Une fois disparue dans le couloir, Ladybug en profita pour observer la chambre d'Alya et remarqua à ce moment-là qu'il y avait pleins de feuilles bazardées sur son bureau. Elle s'étonna de voir que le Ladyblog n'est même pas sur son écran d'ordinateur alors que la métisse avait prétexter avoir « un max de trucs à faire pour son blog » une fois les cours finis.

Au milieu de cette paperasse, la Coccinelle aperçue une feuille avec son nom inscrit dessus. La curiosité l'emporta sur son bon sens et elle prit la feuille dans sa main gantée pour la parcourir des yeux.

Et ce qu'elle y vit la paralysa sur place.

En-dessous de son nom se trouvaient des informations qui lui glacèrent littéralement le sang. D'un côté, il y avait un paragraphe avec le nom de son alter-égo et de l'autre, il y avait la même chose avec son vrai prénom -celui de son identité civile.

_**Ladybug :**_

_-Est apparue le premier jour de la rentrée._

_-Possède la même corpulence et traits physique que Marinette._

_-Sent comme les pâtisseries d'une boulangerie._

_-Apparaît presque immédiatement lorsqu'il y a une attaque d'Akuma dans l'école. (habite à proximité ?)_

_-Connaissait le prénom d'Ivan alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés avant._

_-Semble détester profondément Chloé. (qui ne la déteste pas, en même temps ?)_

_-A agit bizarrement envers Adrien lors de l'épisode Jackady et lui a dit qu'il avait un beau sourire. (d'après Adrien lui-même)_

_-Était partiellement absente pour « une autre mission secrète » lors de l'incident du Dessinateur. _

_-N'a pas voulue me révéler comment Marinette avait fait pour la contacter et arranger une interview exclusive dans un théâtre._

_-A confirmée ne pas avoir 5 000 ans mais a affirmée être plus âgée qu'une collégienne. (aurait-elle menti intentionnellement pour se couvrir ?)  
-Possédait le même livre d'Histoire de 3ème que celui du collège Françoise-Dupont._

_-A avouée aimer les croissants et les macarons dans une interview. _

_**Marinette : **_

_-A commencée à sortir de sa coquille le jour où Ladybug est apparue._

_-Possède la même corpulence et traits physique que Ladybug._

_-Sent comme les pâtisseries de la boulangerie de ses parents. (logique, duh)_

_-Toujours absente, injoignable ou « transformée en ennemis » lors des attaques d'un Akuma._

_-Excuses abracadabrantes ou retards injustifiés tout le temps. (double vie déjà évoquée)_

_-Déteste profondément Chloé._

_-Est amoureuse d'Adrien et agit maladroitement envers lui._

_-D'après Chat Noir, il semblerait qu'elle se soit débrouillée « presque comme la vraie Ladybug » lorsqu'ils ont affrontés Le Dessinateur._

_-A pu mystérieusement m'obtenir une interview exclusive avec Ladybug dans un théâtre._

_-A miraculeusement retrouvée son livre d'Histoire le lendemain de l'épisode du Pharaon._

_-Fourre toujours des cookies dans sa sacoche ou son sac à dos et qui disparaissent comme par magie quelques temps après._

Ladybug déglutit bruyamment devant la mine d'informations compromettantes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Serait-ce parce qu'Alya aurait découvert son identité secrète que la blogueuse avait agit étrangement ? Cela expliquerait sans doute son manque d'enthousiasme ou ses sourires pincés qu'elle avait adressé au groupe lorsqu'ils avaient mentionné les super-héros de Paris... Et cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi Alya n'avait pas répondue -ou très peu- aux textos que lui avait envoyé Marinette la veille...

C'était ça : Alya savait et elle, elle était foutue._ Non. Attends. Du calme_, résonna rapidement Ladybug. Même si la blogueuse avait réunie des informations compromettantes à propos de son identité secrète, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était démasquée pour autant. Alya n'avait aucune preuves. Juste des coïncidences. Bon, ok, des **énormes** coïncidences. Ses chances étaient très minces mais Marinette pouvait s'en sortir.

Ladybug entendit le parquet grincer et sursauta. Prise de panique à l'idée qu'Alya la trouve en train de fouiller dans ses affaires -et parce que cela n'était pas du tout professionnel, elle jeta maladroitement la feuille sur le tas de copies et pivota sur elle-même pour poser ses fesses contre le bord du bureau et croiser les bras, les yeux rivés sur le lit de son amie, l'air concentré.

« Tu es toujours là... », s'étonna calmement Alya en fermant la porte de sa chambre.

« Je n'allais pas partir comme une voleuse : ce n'est pas poli. Et puis tu ne sembles pas aller très bien, alors je me suis dit que si je restais, peut-être que tu voudrais parler de ce qui ne va pas ? Enfin, si tu veux hein ! », se reprit-elle rapidement en levant les mains. « Je ne te mets pas le couteau sous la gorge pour que tu causes ! C'est juste que je commence à m'inquiéter pour toi, comme tu es ma plus grande fan et que je t'apprécie bien... »

« Merci. », répondit doucement la métisse alors qu'un micro-sourire étirait le coin de ses lèvres.

Alya regagna ensuite son lit. Elle se posa en tailleur, dos contre le mur de sa chambre, et serra un de ses coussins dans ses bras, le menton à l'intérieur et les yeux rivés sur les draps de son lit. La Coccinelle la regarda faire avec patience, sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait pas insister et forcer la conversation dans ce genre de situation. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes qui semblèrent malgré tout intenables pour Ladybug, la voix de la blogueuse s'éleva enfin dans l'air.

« J'ai... découvert que ma meilleure amie m'avait cachée un secret. », avoua finalement Alya

Ladybug frissonna des pieds à la tête tandis que les pulsions de son cœur s'accélèrent subitement.

_Merde. Elle sait vraiment_, pensa tout de suite l'héroïne.

Elle sentit sa gorge s'assécher et ses paumes transpirent sous ses gants. Elle déglutit discrètement et cligna des paupières, priant pour que ses yeux ne soient pas trop écarquillés.

« Ta meilleure amie ? Marinette, c'est ça ? », questionna anxieusement l'héroïne en posant ses paumes sur le bureau derrière elle.

Alya ne répondit pas et préféra reporter lentement son attention sur la paperasse qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Ladybug comprit alors que la journaliste pensait certainement au papier avec les comparaisons entre Marinette et Ladybug.

Mal-à-l'aise, la super-héroïne bougea inconfortablement son poids sur une de ses jambes. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence où elle pensait sérieusement à sortir une excuse pour se replier et s'enfuir à toute vitesse, la voix d'Alya la stoppa dans la machination de son plan d'évasion.

« J'ai découvert qu'elle m'avait cachée un secret et... et j'ai pas su comment le gérer... »

« Parfois, les secrets ne sont pas là pour faire joli ou pour être cool. Parfois, nous n'avons pas le choix. Peut-être que c'était aussi son cas. »

« Je sais... », soupira la métisse. « En m'imaginant à sa place et en y réfléchissant sérieusement, j'ai compris pourquoi elle ne m'avait rien dit. Je l'ai compris mais en même temps... une part de moi s'est sentie effroyablement trahie. »

La phrase d'Alya fut un véritable coup de poignard qui s'enfonça dans le cœur de Ladybug. Bien sûr qu'elle se serait sentie trahie. Bien sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas pris le secret de Marinette comme si de rien n'était ou avec le sourire... ! Ça aurait été trop beau... ! Marinette, en s'imaginant à son tour une situation où Alya lui aurait caché quelque chose d'énorme comme une double vie, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir également un malaise et un sentiment de trahison. Et à ce moment-là, elle comprit qu'elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Alya d'avoir été distante envers elle, ainsi qu'envers Nino et Adrien.

La voix d'Alya, qui agrippait et serrait à présent son coussin entre ses bras, arriva à ses oreilles et l'arrêta dans son train de pensées.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me sentir comme ça mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... ! C'est plus fort que moi... ! »

L'héroïne à pois commença à culpabiliser pour ne pas avoir vu la détresse de son amie, et se força à garder un regard neutre sur la situation. Elle s'approcha d'Alya et s'assit au bord du lit, à côté d'elle.

« Parfois, les choses nous affectent plus qu'on ne peux le vouloir. Le point positif, c'est que tu te sois mise à la place de ton amie et que tu aies compris sa situation, alors ne culpabilise pas trop, d'accord ? Je pense que le mieux à faire, c'est d'avoir une discussion avec elle. Si tu te renfermes sur toi-même et que tu refuses de lui parler, cela ne résoudra rien. Ni pour toi, ni pour elle. »

Ladybug ne laisse pas le temps à la blogueuse de répondre et enchaîna sur sa lancée d'une voix positive, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et puis, je suis certaine qu'elle comprendra. C'est ta meilleure amie, non ? »

Cette simple question lourde de sens sembla toucher profondément Alya puisque ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent et se remplirent instantanément de larmes. Ladybug remarqua alors que ses lèvres tremblaient tandis qu'elle étouffait soudainement un sanglot et portait immédiatement une main à ses paupières.

« Hé, pleure pas... », chuchota doucement Ladybug en enlaçant la métisse.

« J'me sens tellement horrible et égoïste... ! » articula la métisse.

« Tu étais simplement perdue. Ça arrive à tout le monde. »

« Je sais mais... mais... », hoqueta Aya.

Elle lui frotta le dos dans un mouvement apaisant tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. La blogueuse l'écouta malgré ses pleurs et resserra son emprise sur le corps de son héroïne. Les deux filles restèrent ensuite silencieuses durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Alya se distance légèrement de son étreinte.

« Je suis désolé... », chuchota-t-elle.

« Ne t'excuses pas. Qu'on le veuille ou non, relâcher la pression fait énormément de bien. »

Ensuite Alya la regarde, pensive puis s'humecta les lèvres avant de l'appeler doucement.

« Ladybug... ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Ladybug frissonna instantanément. Voilà. Alya allait lui demander si elle s'appelait Marinette et si elle habitait au-dessus de la « Boulangerie Tom et Sabine », et l'héroïne serait morte. Elle aurait dû faire un testament avant de partir de chez elle mais c'était trop tard maintenant... Pourtant, malgré sa gorge qui se nouait et son cœur qui s'accélérait, Ladybug déglutit et força les mots à sortir de sa bouche.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me ramener Marinette ici ? J'ai besoin de lui parler. »

Le cœur de l'héroïne à pois rata un battement et son cerveau se court-cuita l'espace d'une seconde avant de se reconnecter et de permettre à la coccinelle de reprendre ses esprits.

« Attends, quoi ?! », s'exclama soudainement Ladybug, les yeux écarquillés, avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus basse. « Pardon. Maintenant, tu veux dire ?! Mais il est vachement tard ! Marinette doit être couchée à cette heure ! »

« Marinette m'a envoyée un message en disant qu'elle ne se coucherait pas avant d'avoir reçue une réponse de ma part. Quitte à faire une nuit blanche s'il le fallait. », répondit la métisse en chopant son téléphone qui était caché quelque part entre les draps.

Ladybug eue soudainement envie de claquer sa paume sur son front et de jurer pour ne pas avoir penser à cet argument mais se fit violence pour éviter de faire un tel geste compromettant devant la blogueuse, qui était maintenant éclairé par la luminosité de son écran.

Merde, sa question était tellement bien posée ! L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Parce qu'il était clairement impossible que Ladybug débarque à la fenêtre et porte Marinette dans ses bras ! Pour tester et confirmer sa théorie, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée et c'était même plutôt bien pensée. Parfois, les sournoiseries d'Alya étaient vraiment flippantes. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'être impressionner par ses compétences, se ressaisit l'héroïne.

« Peut-être que Marinette a abandonnée et qu'elle est quand même partie se coucher depuis le temps, non ? », supposa alors la super-héroïne.

« Nan. », rétorqua Alya du tac-o-tac. « Crois-moi, je la connais par cœur. Elle peut être hyper têtue et déterminée quand elle veut. »

Ladybug faillie répliquer presque aussitôt que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité mais serra les dents pour s'empêcher de parler et éviter de se mettre dans le pétrin.

« J'aimerais bien te répondre oui mais je ne pourrais pas porter Marinette et me déplacer jusqu'à ta fenêtre. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu le fais tout le temps et avec tout le monde. »

« Peut-être mais il est tard, j'ai encore une patrouille à terminer, et même si je n'aime pas l'admettre, je manque parfois de vigilance, et Chat Noir ne sera pas là pour la rattraper si je la laisse tomber à cause de ma fatigue. »

Alya resta silencieuse devant ses explications et Ladybug en profita pour continuer sur sa lancée.

« Alors ce que j'peux faire, c'est te ramener Marinette en bas de ton appartement pendant que je pars finir ma patrouille, et toi, tu descends discrétos lui ouvrir. »

« J'peux pas. Mes parents vont me cramer et j'vais me faire engueuler s'ils voient que je suis encore debout.

« Les parents de Marinette aussi dans ce cas. », fit valoir Ladybug en croisant les bras.

« Elle a une chambre qui donne sur une terrasse, elle peut s'échapper facilement depuis le haut de la boulangerie. », rétorqua la métisse. « Et les parents de Marinette se lèvent tôt chaque matin donc ils dorment déjà profondément. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Ils peuvent très bien se réveiller dans la nuit et aller vérifier si leur fille dort. »

Alya tiqua d'emblée à la réponse rapide et culottée de la coccinelle, et la concernée culpabilisa aussitôt. Alors que l'héroïne allait s'excuser pour avoir été été grossière envers son amie, elle remarqua que la métisse avait froncés les sourcils, signe que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Et la réaction ne tarda pas.

« Dis-le tout de suite, si tu veux pas ! », claqua-t-elle, mécontente, avant de se reprendre en soupirant et en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Pardon... J'voulais pas te crier dessus...

« Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. », rétorqua Ladybug en posant une main à la base de son cou, l'air penaud. J'aurais pas dû te prendre de haut alors que tu connais certainement mieux les parents de Marinette que moi... »

Alya bourdonna en guise de réponse et le silence tomba soudainement dans la pièce.

Maladroitement, Ladybug se massa la nuque, observa les quelques affaires qui traînaient sur le parquet de la chambre, et jeta ensuite une œillade à Alya qui avait replonger son menton dans son coussin, pensive. Au bout d'une minute de silence, la blogueuse soupira avant de finalement tourner la tête pour croiser le regard bleu de son idole.

« Bon, c'est d'accord pour que tu ramènes Marinette en bas de mon appartement. Je vais lui dire de m'envoyer un message quand elle sera en bas, comme ça je lui ouvrirai avec le bouton pour débloquer la porte d'entrée. »

Ladybug soupira de soulagement, épaules détendue, paupières closes, avant de se lever du lit et de poser une main sur l'épaule d'Alya.

« Merci. On fait comme ça, alors. Ça sera plus simple pour que je puisse terminer ma patrouille. Je vais te ramener Marinette d'ici un quart d'heure. »

Alya lâcha un simple « Ok » en hochant de la tête et Ladybug lui adressa un petit sourire avant de faire son chemin jusqu'à la fenêtre toujours ouverte d'Alya.

Elle monta sur le rebord et lança son yo-yo qui s'enroula autour de cheminée de l'immeuble d'en face. Elle tira dessus et, après un salut de la main à la blogueuse, elle s'élança dans les rues de Paris.

Sans pour autant se dé-transformer, Marinette en profita pour faire un passage éclair chez elle afin de prendre sa sacoche rose -dans laquelle elle fourra son téléphone portable ainsi qu'une poignée de cookies sortis d'un des paquets qu'elle gardait derrière son long oreiller en forme de chat.

Une fois ses affaires récupérées, elle repartie illico sur les toits de la Ville Lumière.

Une pensée envers Chat Noir traversa son esprit lorsqu'elle parcourrait les immeubles. Elle espérait qu'ils ne se croiseraient pas en chemin : elle pourrait difficilement expliquer pourquoi elle avait une sacoche rose autour de sa taille et argumenter sur le fait que non, elle ne lui appartenait pas personnellement. Heureusement, sa bonne chance fût de son côté : elle ne croisa pas son partenaire félin et pu arriver sans encombres dans le quartier où habitait Alya.

Quelques sauts en longueur et pirouettes acrobatiques plus tard, Ladybug atterrit en bas de l'immeuble d'Alya et se dé-transforma dans une lumière rose. Elle rattrapa Tikki dans le creux de ses mains et baissa tristement les yeux sur son Kwami qui se redressa dans un position assise.

« Tikki, je... je suis désolée... »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Marinette. Alya est une fille intelligente. Je pense qu'elle aurait su relier les points tôt ou tard. »

« Je sais qu'elle tire toujours des conclusions hâtives mais cette fois, elle a l'air d'y croire vraiment. »

« Tu penses qu'elle t'aurais vue te transformer ? », supposa le blob rouge.

« C'est possible... Mais je fais toujours attention aux alentours, pourtant. »

« Essaie quand même de sauver ton secret. Et si c'est vraiment ça, alors tu ne pourras malheureusement plus nier les faits. »

\- Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi... ? » Gémit la fille du boulanger.

Tikki rappela alors à sa propriétaire qu'elle ferais mieux de se dépêcher de contacter Alya si elle ne voulait pas la faire attendre trop longtemps et paraître encore plus suspecte. Marinette fut d'accord sur ce point et empocha son téléphone portable pour envoyer un message à son amie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnette grésilla, la porte se dé-cliqua et Marinette pénétra dans l'immeuble en remerciant la métisse, même si elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle l'entendait.

Marinette traversa le hall et préféra prendre les escaliers plutôt que l'ascenseur. Parce qu'elle prenait toujours l'habitude de prendre les escaliers et parce que, quelque part, c'était une excuse pour retarder l'inévitable. Les poings serrés sur sa sangle de sa sacoche, elle monta anxieusement les marches. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle franchissait les étages, elle avait l'impression de sentir sa dernière heure arriver et ne put s'empêcher de marmonner dans ses dents.

« Pourquoi je suis là... ? », se lamenta-t-elle comme un condamnée à mort. « J'aurais jamais dû proposer ça... Pourquoi j'ai dit ça, même ? J'suis foutue... Elle va me massacrer... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Marinette, tout va bien se passer ! », rétorqua positivement Tikki. « Alya ne va pas te massacrer. C'est ta meilleure amie, et elle a dit qu'elle comprenait ta situation ! Alors il n'y a pas de raisons pour que cela ne se passe pas bien ! »

« C'est vrai. », sourit-elle doucement, rassurée.

« Et puis je suis là, moi. Non ? », fit valoir innocemment Tikki.

Le Kwami récolta un deuxième sourire de la part de son propriétaire ainsi qu'une caresse sur le haut du crâne. Marinette arriva au palier de l'appartement d'Alya. Elle vit que la porte était ouverte et qu'Alya se tenait debout, épaulée contre l'encadrement de porte.

« Il faut que je te parle. », déclara sérieusement la blogueuse.

Marinette n'avait jamais vue Alya employer un ton aussi sérieux jusqu'à maintenant. Frissonnant des pieds à la tête et déglutissant aussi discrètement que possible, la fille du boulanger hocha simplement la tête et suivit Alya à l'intérieur de son appartement.

En faisant le moins de bruit possible, les deux filles se dirigèrent dans la chambre d'Alya. Marinette fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir au bord, tandis que la métisse s'arrêta devant son bureau pour rester debout.

Avec une tension palpable et un silence de plomb, Alya alluma sa lampe de bureau et fouilla son plan de travail pour prendre la feuille compromettant que Ladybug avait bazardée un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Après un court soupir, comme pour se donner du courage, la blogueuse se lança.

« Tu te souviens que j'avais déjà émit l'hypothèse que tu sois Ladybug, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. Et... tu penses encore que je pourrais être Ladybug, c'est ça ? », répondit Marinette en plissant les yeux, septique.

Pour toute réponse, Alya tendit d'un geste sec la fameuse feuille avec toutes les informations incriminables à Marinette. Cette dernière la lue silencieusement et bougea inconfortablement.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de coïncidences entre Ladybug et moi. », finit-elle par dire.

« Oui, et j'ai aussi d'autres preuves que je n'ai pas encore ajouté à la liste. », poursuivit la métisse.

Marinette cligna des yeux, intriguée.

« D'autres preuves ? Lesquelles ? », questionna aussitôt la concernée.

Alya se tourna une nouvelle fois vers son bureau rempli de paperasses et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle prit une photo de classe ainsi que la photo de Ladybug qu'elle avait découpée il y a longtemps, lors de l'incident avec Lady Wifi, et tendit le tout superposé à Marinette.

« Alors ? Tu ressembles quand même comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ladybug ! », dit Alya en croisant les bras et en posant sa hanche contre le bord de son bureau.

« Les sosies, ça existent aussi, tu sais. »

Alya ne répondit pas et un court silence s'installa. Mais Marinette le brisa aussitôt, regardant son amie aux cheveux bouclées en mâchant anxieusement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Et tes autres preuves... ? »

« Je t'ai vue parler à un truc rouge et te transformer en Ladybug. », déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

Marinette en fut choquée. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et ne bougea plus d'un pouce. Son cerveau ainsi que son corps étaient complétement déconnecter de la réalité. Alya passa et repassa une main devant son visage mais la fille du boulanger n'avait aucune réaction. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Alya tapota sa joue rebondie à l'aide de son index que son amie redescendit sur Terre. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, puisque Marinette sursauta d'un bond.

« Quoi ?! », hurla-t-elle.

« Mais chuut-euh ! Tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! », sermonna la blogueuse à voix basse, sourcils froncés, tout en faisant de brefs gestes avec ses mains, comme pour lui intimer de baisser le volume.

Marinette pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux sur sa sacoche rose dans laquelle Tikki avait certainement tout entendue. Plus la peine de nier, maintenant. Si Alya l'avait vue, alors continuer de mentir ne servirait plus à rien. Dans un soupir triste et présentant mentalement ses excuses à l'être magique pour ne pas avoir su garder son secret, Marinette releva ses deux orbes bleus pour planter un regard sérieux dans celui d'Alya.

« Où est-ce que tu m'as vue ? »

Les prunelles noisette d'Alya s'écarquillèrent et elle se retrouva bouche-bée. Néanmoins et malgré la dernière pièce du puzzle que Marinette venait de lui donner et qui confirmait bien sa théorie, Alya cligna des paupières pour reprendre ses esprits et répondre à son amie, -non sans avoir déglutit et non sans s'être humecter les lèvres avant.

« Il y a deux jours. », avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres. « J'étais caché derrière une grosse colonne, celle où on colle les pubs. J'essayais de repérer les alentours où Ladybug pourrait apparaître mais tu as débarquée derrière un kiosque, juste devant moi. Enfin à deux mètres de moi, plutôt. Tu étais de dos. Et c'est là que je t'ai vue ouvrir ta sacoche, parler à un petit truc rouge, te transformer, puis partir sur les toits de Paris à la poursuite de l'Akuma. »

Marinette reste silencieuse durant une longue minute avant de répondre.

« Je suppose que je n'étais pas si prudente, hein... ? », plaisanta-t-elle dans un sourire mélancolique.

Alya la regarda en silence, l'air d'assimiler l'idée que sa meilleure amie et sa super héroïne préférée soit une seule et même personne.

« Alors c'est vrai : tu es bien Ladybug... », finit-elle par dire.

Marinette ferma un instant ses paupières pour se donner du courage, puis les ré-ouvrit.

« Oui. », confirma-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse tandis que ses yeux perçants de détermination étaient rivés sur ceux de sa meilleure amie. « Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas révéler mon identité secrète. Pas à Nino, ni aux autres de la classe, et encore moins sur le comprends ? »

« J'te promets -non, je te jure sur ma vie, que je ne dirais ton secret à _personne_. Même sous la torture. », jura-t-elle en levant fidèlement un main à la hauteur de son épaule tandis que l'autre alla se poser sur son cœur.

« Merci, Alya. »

Puis Marinette ponctua ses remerciements en se levant et en fermant la distance qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer de toutes ses forces. La métisse lui rendit fermement son étreinte.

« Tu sais, j'ai vu assez de bandes-dessinées et de dessins-animés sur les super-héros pour savoir comment ça fonctionne. Et puis, quand je vois ce pauvre Adrien se faire arrêter par des fans, les photos que les journalistes prennent de lui quand il est dans la rue, et toutes les interviews qu'il subit, je me dit que je n'ai pas envie de t'infliger la même chose. »

« C'est vrai que ça serait l'enfer. », plaisanta légèrement Marinette avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Mais sincèrement, merci de n'avoir rien dit sur le Ladyblog. »

« Au début, j'ai hésité. » admit Alya en serrant sa veste dans ses poings. « Je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire. Parce que découvrir l'identité de Ladybug était mon but ultime depuis que Chat Noir et toi êtes apparus. J'étais tellement confuse... »

Marinette frotta le dos de son amie pour la rassurer et sourit.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir mise à l'écart, Nino, Adrien et toi. Je sais que vous ne vouliez que m'aider et je vous aient fermer la porte au nez... Il faudra que j'aille m'excuser auprès d'eux demain... »

Marinette fredonna en signe d'approbation et relâcha ensuite son étreinte. La journaliste fit de même et Marinette pu s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit.

« Et le machin rouge qui parlait avec toi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il est caché là-dedans, c'est ça ? », questionna ensuite Alya en baissant la tête vers la sacoche rose de son amie.

Pour toute réponse et non sans soupirer une deuxième fois de dépit, Marinette porta sa main au sac et en ouvrit l'accès. Alors que Alya se penchait et remontait ses lunettes en utilisant l'une de ses branches noires, une petite forme en sortit pour venir planer devant sa propriétaire. L'apparition du blog flottant rouge surpris la curieuse, si bien qu'elle eut un petit mouvement de recul.

La blogueuse se rapprocha une fois de plus pour observer la mystérieuse créature rouge qui arborait un petit sourire poli, avait de grand et magnifiques yeux bleus, de grosses taches noires sur le visage, des fines antennes derrière la tête, un petit corps avec des appendices en guise de mains, et pour finir, une queue divisée en trois parties rembourrées. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura de bienveillance mais également de profonde sagesse malgré son apparence enfantine.

Et puis, sans prévenir, Alya haleta bruyamment dans un « Oh mon dieu ! ». Et avant même que Marinette ou Tikki ne réussissent à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, la blogueuse reprit immédiatement la parole.

« Je le savais ! La coccinelle radioactive ! », s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée. « C'est toi qui a piquée Marinette et c'est comme ça qu'elle peut se transformer en Ladybug, pas vrai ? Et d'où est-ce que tu viens ? T'étais humaine avant ou t'es née avec cette apparence là ? Où est-ce que t'as appris à parler ? C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? Et t'as quel âge ? »

A la vue de l'enthousiasme et de l'avalanche de questions d'Alya, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de tousser un léger rire. Le poids invisible qu'il y avait sur ses épaules étaient plus léger qu'avant, et elle put se détendre en observant la divinité chanceuse s'approcher de la journaliste de quelques centimètres.

« Bonsoir, Alya. Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer enfin. Je m'appelle Tikki. », se présenta-t-elle sur un ton solennel mais néanmoins empreint d'une adorable gentillesse.

« Oooh, et en plus t'as une voix trop mignonne ! », roucoula Alya avant de se pointer elle-même à l'aide de ses deux pouces, l'air fière. « Enchantée de te rencontrer Tikki, moi c'est Alya. Créatrice du Ladyblog et Meilleure Amie de Marinette. »

« Merci de soutenir et de veiller sur Marinette. Dieu sait à quel point elle en a besoin. »

« Eh ! », protesta la concernée.

« Désolé Marinette, mais elle a raison. »

Alors que Marinette grommelait, Tikki et Alya partagèrent un rire avant que la petite créature reprenne la parole en s'adressant à la blogueuse.

« Pour en revenir et répondre à tes questions, non je ne suis pas une coccinelle radioactive et je n'ai pas non plus mordue Marinette pour qu'elle puisse se transformer en Ladybug. », répondit le blob rouge d'un air amusé.

« Sérieux ?! Mais alors, si tu n'es pas une coccinelle radioactive, t'es quoi comme bestiole ? Une créature fantastique ? Un monstre ? Une alienne ? Tu ressembles beaucoup à une coccinelle quand même. »

« Je suis bien une coccinelle, pas de doute là-dessus. Mais je suis ce qu'on appelle un Kwami. Un dieu de la création. »

« C'est un peu une divinité chanceuse, si tu veux. », compléta Marinette.

« Une divinité chanceuse ? Ça veux dire que tu apportes la chance partout où tu passes ? », questionna Alya.

« Malheureusement non. Ma chance n'influence en rien sur la vie de Marinette.

« Oh... C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant, vu tous les problèmes qui t'arrive, meuf, t'es pas vraiment chanceuse. », fit valoir la métisse en levant les yeux.

« Hé, mais c'est trop demandé de me laisser rêver un peu ? », râla la concernée avant de bouder, les bras croisés.

« Donc si je comprends bien, c'est toi qui donne ses pouvoirs à Marinette, enfin, à Ladybug ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Oui. C'est moi qui lui permet de se transformer. »

« Et c'est aussi pour toi que Marinette fourre toujours des cookies dans sa sacoche ou son sac à dos, et qu'ils disparaissent mystérieusement ?

« Oui. Je mange tout ce qui est sucrerie mais si ce sont des cookies, c'est encore mieux. »

« Donc les pâtisseries te permettent d'avoir de la force, c'est ça ? »

Tikki approuva en hochant sa grosse tête avant de poursuivre tout de suite après :

« J'en ai besoin pour avoir de l'énergie, sinon je ne suis pas capable de transformer Marinette.

« Mais comment ça marche, votre transformation ? Vous faites une danse et vous criez genre « Fuuu-sion ! Ha ! » ou « Fusion Ladybug ! » ? », supposa la blogueuse en prenant des poses ridicules.

« Tu regardes vraiment trop la télé, Alya... », soupira Marinette en secouant la tête d'un air désolant.

« Attends non, maintenant que j'y pense, vous n'avez pas fait de danse quand je vous ai vues derrière le kiosque... », réfléchis Alya, comme si son amie n'avait pas parlé.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mentionner d'autres possibilités, Alya bailla soudainement tout en levant une main à sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. Et c'est à ce moment là que la petite voix de Tikki s'éleva dans la chambre.

« Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on y aille, Marinette. »

« Tu as raison. », approuva la fille du boulanger en se redressant du lit.

« Quoi ?! Non, attendez ! J'ai encore pleins de questions à vous poser ! », protesta Alya.

« Il doit être facile minuit là, et il faut encore que je fasse une rapide ronde dans la ville avant de rentrer. Et d'ailleurs, toi aussi tu dois te reposer. »

« Mais j'suis pas fatiguée ! », assura la métisse avant qu'un autre bâillement ne vienne la trahir.

« Tu disais ? », taquina Marinette.

« J'peux tenir encore un peu ! Encore une heure ! S'teuplaît, Marinette ! », implora Alya.

« Désolé, Alya. » intervint alors Tikki en virevoltant entre leurs deux filles. Nous répondrons à tes questions une autre fois mais là, nous devons vraiment partir. Et puis je pense que tu as eue ta dose d'émotions pour ce soir. »

Alya semblait vouloir protester mais garda son calme, ne laissant échapper qu'un bourdonnement sourd. Finalement, elle lâcha un soupir gras pour signaler sa défaite, et adressa un sourire vaincue au petit être rouge.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas argumenter contre une déesse coccinelle, hein... ? »

« Non, vraiment pas. » répondit Tikki dans un petit sourire contrit.

Marinette se transforme.

« Tikki, Transforme-moi ! »

Le petit blob rouge tourbillonna dans l'air et se fit aspirer dans les boucles d'oreilles de Marinette. Une flash lumineux et rose enveloppa l'héroïne, et quelques secondes plus tard, le personnage de Ladybug se trouvait en même endroit que Marinette.

Lorsqu'elle recroisa le regard d'Alya, cette dernière avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle resta ébahie pendant plusieurs secondes mais elle reprit bien vite ses esprits en papillonnant des paupières.

« Woua... ! C'est tellement génial ! », s'exclama-t-elle, émerveillée.

« Tu trouves, hé hé ? », demanda Marinette en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gênée.

« Oui ! C'est super cool ! Bon, je t'avoue que j'aurais peut-être préférée une danse mais ça reste quand même énorme ! »

« Ouais bah moi je préfère cette transformation plutôt qu'une danse. », rétorqua Marinette en croisant les bras. « Tu m'imagines en train de danser en pleine rue, franchement ? »

« C'est vrai que vu comme ça... », réfléchis Alya.

« Voilà. » répondit Marinette pour clore le débat. « Bon. J'y vais. »

L'héroïne adressa un dernier sourire à Alya et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui était encore ouverte.

Accroupie sur le bord, l'héroïne à pois empocha son yo-yo. Mais, alors qu'elle allait partir, la voix de la métisse l'appela, obligeant ainsi Ladybug à se retourner afin de regarder son amie qui avait croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oublie pas, tu me dois _au moins_ 20 milles croissants de plus maintenant. »

« J'te dois déjà 20 milles croissants pour la fois avec Adrien, ça suffit pas ? », soupira Ladybug dans un air faussement fatigué.

« Non. Et ceux-là, je les veux au chocolat avec du glaçage sucré par dessus. »

« Très bien, 40 milles croissants dont la moitié au chocolat et au sucre glace ainsi que toutes les interview que tu voudras, ça te va ? », demanda l'héroïne dans un sourire amusée.

« J'espère bien ! C'est le minimum syndical pour m'avoir caché ça, Mademoiselle ! », rétorqua Alya en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Ses pitreries firent naturellement rire Ladybug mais elle reprit rapidement son calme. Elle regarda la métisse d'un air sérieux, ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil ainsi qu'un « Quoi ? » de la part de cette dernière.

« Merci beaucoup. », souffla-t-elle d'une voix empreinte de sens profondeur sincérité.

Puis, une fois sa phrase terminée, Ladybug tendit son bras pour jeter son yo-yo sur la cheminée de l'immeuble d'en face et s'élança sur les toits parisiens, le cœur léger à la pensée de partager enfin ce lourd secret avec sa meilleure amie.


End file.
